


Stop Me If I Say Too Much/Останови меня, если я скажу слишком много

by space_slasher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, loss of voice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_slasher/pseuds/space_slasher
Summary: Скотт все еще думает, что обучение включает в себя прыжки вокруг Эллисон, пока она не будет впечатлена.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Stop Me If I Say Too Much/Останови меня, если я скажу слишком много

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stop Me If I Say Too Much](https://archiveofourown.org/works/479886) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Сначала были телефонные звонки, от случая к случаю, короткие, в основном недовольные и сердитые.

Кто-то всегда был в беде, или потерян, или мёртв. Всё, что нужно было сделать Дереку — это посмотреть на экран и осознать, что этим днём, этой ночью всё его обозримое будущее полетит к чёрту, что он вынужден будет его разгребать. И это только полбеды. Хуже было, когда Дерек не видел лица Стайлза и не мог определить его настроение, чувства. Не помогало и то, что после этого все всегда ожидали, что он бросит дела и примчится разгребать дерьмо, в которое Скотт, или Джексон, или Стайлз вляпались. Вот именно поэтому он ненавидел телефонные звонки.

Однако, это работало в обе стороны. Это _всегда_ работало в обе стороны.

Дерек даже не понимал, что они друзья, но так и было. Осознание приходило медленно, подкрадываясь, и он был немного зол на это. Он лажал, принимал много неправильных решений, у него не должно было быть людей, которые бы принимали его и всегда были бы на его стороне. Это так не работает. Не было ни единой причины считать его другом, но сколько бы раз он ни пытался оттолкнуть их, не важно, сколько раз он пытался найти кого-то другого, в конце-концов он сдался.

Нет больше телефонных звонков. Только сообщения. Действительно ошеломляющее количество смс. Они приходят и приходят, телефон Дерека с таким же успехом мог бы быть вибромассажёром на постоянной основе. Комментарии о погоде, разные вопросы, шутки, наблюдения, неясные факты, которые Дерека никогда не волновали и о которых он сразу же забывает. Он, конечно, отвечает коротко, когда поток прекращается на несколько секунд. Хотя не совсем уверенный, что надо написать тому, кто говорит, что видел облако, похожее на Померанского шпица. Или тому, кто пытается посчитать на сколько групп делится вся еда. Или если кто-то говорит о ссадине, которая никак не проходит. Дерек точно знает, что он — не душа компании, и над его навыками общения стоит ещё поработать, но он определенно уверен, что Стайлз — безумец. Вот почему в большинстве сообщений написано «Стайлз, ты — идиот».

* * *

Когда подъехал Дерек, Стайлз уже сидел на ступеньках крыльца, покачивая ногой, и крутил телефон в руках. Массивный шарф обёрнут вокруг шеи и прикрывает рот. Стайлз смотрит на траву, где рядом с тренирующейся Эллисон лежит Лидия. Приятно видеть, что кто-то серьезно относится к вещам, так как Скотт все ещё думает, что обучение включает в себя прыжки вокруг Эллисон, пока она не будет впечатлена. Стайлз поднимает руку, чтобы дать Дереку пять, когда тот подходит ближе, Дерек же смотрит на него, подняв бровь, и Стайлз, опуская её, одаривает его взглядом: «Ты не весёлый, а скучный человек». Это не первый раз, когда Дерек чувствует себя виноватым. Но уже поздно, в последнее время он чувствовует эту тревожность, и его первая реакция, его _инстинктивная_ реакция, как всегда ошибается. Это беспокоит.

Дерек знает, что ещё четыре месяца назад Стайлз говорил бы без умолку, размахивал бы руками и кричал, немного привставая с места, в сторону Скотта, до того момента, пока сам Дерек не прикрикнул бы, чтобы он заткнулся, и положил бы руку на его плечо, усаживая на место рядом с собой. Тишина всё ещё нервирует, он всё ещё не привык, не привык к _отсутствию_ , он не может представить, каково это для Скотта.

Стайлз ударяет коленкой Дерека, чтобы привлечь его внимание, кивая туда, где Скотт явно витает в облаках, хотя должен следить за атакой. Он должен был присматривать за тренировочной схваткой Джексона и Айзека, или, по крайней мере, куда он сам идёт. Но, видимо зрелище Эллисон, натягивающей тетиву лука, куда более занимательное, так что он на полном ходу врезается в дерево. Дерек даже не пытается выглядеть удивлённым. Стайлз вздрагивает, затем язвительно аплодирует. Глухой, ровный стук перчатки о перчатку; шарф немного сползает.

— Это ненастоящие аплодисменты, — кричит Скотт с линии дерева, потому что он может быть более наблюдательным, чем раньше, но это все ещё _Скотт_. У него в волосах листья. Ветви деревьев мягко покачиваются. Дерек действительно может поспорить о возможности какого-то ужасного происшествия в детстве. Потому что не может быть, чтобы Скотт хоть раз ребёнком не приземлялся на голову.

Стайлз наклоняет голову и разводит руки в сторону; «Думаешь?».

Скотт даже не выглядит оскорблённым, он улыбается так сильно, что вполне возможно, что у него сотрясение. Но Дерек понимает. Они здесь, они здесь _все вместе_ , и это почти так же, как было раньше, ну или что-то достаточно близкое к этому. Стайлз жестикулирует туда, где Эллисон всё ещё сосредоточенно, с оттенками свирепости, зажимает стрелу. Она отрывает взгляд от мишени, дарит улыбку Скотту и пробивает один из качающихся фруктов, которые использует для практики.

«Очевидно, она всегда сконцентрирована».

Скотт старается выглядеть виноватым и перестать улыбаться, но выходит не очень, ведь Эллисон где-то поблизости и дышит, и вообще существует в этом мире. Думая об этом, Стайлз и не пытается удержать его внимание на себе надолго. Дерек не знает, возможно ли это в принципе, так как сам Стайлз — самый отвлекающийся человек, которого он когда-либо встречал.

Cтайлз смотрит с выражением, что Дерек любит понимать как: «Я, конечно, люблю Скотта как брата, но IQ у него как у доски».

Эллисон хихикает, будто она точно знает, что делает, и находит это очаровательным. Дерек должен быть раздражён этим, хочет быть разражённым этим. Но когда он ищет это, заглядывает внутрь, ничего, кроме спокойствия, не находит.

«Криптонит», — двигает ртом Стайлз, а Дерек качает головой и хмурится. Это правда.

В следующий раз Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, когда тот снимает перчатки и без разрешения берет бутылку воды, которую Дерек поставил между своих ног. Он возится с пластмассовой крышкой, закручивает и откручивает её. Дерек протягивает руку, не питая надежд, что Стайлз позволит ему помочь.

— Если ты хотел пить, мог бы и написать.

Стайлз трясет телефоном, и, да, в этом районе поймать сигнал не всегда так легко.

— Это моя.

Жест и его выражения лица указывают Дереку на тот факт, что на бутылке не написано ничьё имя. Так что он не имеет права говорить, что она его. Или, возможно, это значит что-то типа «Протестую, _моя жажда важнее твоей_ ». Это бред, любой другой, кто попытался бы забрать его воду, лишился бы руки, неважно — сильная жажда или нет. Дерек мог чувствовать пальцы Стайлза вокруг бутылки, тонкие, менее хрупкие, чем пластик, но всё же. Они немного сжимаются, и пластик скрипит.

Расшифровать взгляд Стайлза сложнее. Но если бы у Дерека спросили, он бы сказал: « _Все твои вещи — мои_ ». Его рука расслабилась, почти выскользнув. Он не знает, что с этим делать.

Пальцы Стайлза дёргаются под его собственными, язык проходится по нижней губе, искры блестят в глазах. Он бросает вызов Дереку, чтобы тот попытался отобрать у него бутылку. В последнее время Стайлз так часто делает — давит, — и Дерек позволяет ему, с тех пор, когда… когда это случилось. Потому что он не знает, как, чёрт возьми, иметь дело с тем, кто заслоняет тебя от существа, намеревавшегося убить, снова и снова. Не инстинктивно, не потому, что должен, не потому, что _вынужден, обязан_ или силен достаточно, чтобы выдержать. Кто-то, кто сделал это, потому что не хотел, чтобы _ты_ умирал. Дерек не знал, как справиться с этим, когда он этого не понимал, когда его это возмущало, и определённо не знает и сейчас. Когда всё стало таким сложным.

Он позволяет бутылке выскользнуть из руки, но Стайлз ничего не делает. Он просто смотрит на него, прищурившись. Дерек не может прочитать этот взгляд. Это случается всё реже и реже. Слова теперь не волна, покрывающая всё, и Стайлз стал в каком-то роде резким, ясным. По его мнению, это похоже на предательство, но Дерек никогда не скажет этого. Сам факт, что он не может понять то выражение, чертовски забавляет Стайлза — веселье это старое и знакомое, потому что до этого было много гнева, много разочарования, неспособности общаться. Ожесточённый, непринятый и чужой.

Стайлз всё же открывает бутылку, выпивает половину, затем передаёт Дереку и со странным удовлетворением смотрит, как тот допивает остатки.

«Ты идиот». 

Дерек рычит на него, он одновременно имел и не имел это в виду.

Стайлз легко ударяет его локтем, он морщится от беззвучного смеха. Шарф сползает, открывая шею, беспорядочные следы когтей видны чуть выше изогнутой петли ткани. Дерек скрипит зубами и сжимает их так сильно, что почти чувствует далёкий металлический привкус крови. Пока не заставляет себя расслабиться, а затем тянется вперёд и поправляет шарф, засовывая конец под ворот куртки Стайлза.

Есть ухмылки, которые Дерек отказывается расшифровывать, взамен он просто пристально смотрит на них, но они не исчезают, если что-то становится более ярким, очевидным.

— Нет, я не идиот, — пробурчал Дерек. Но это была ложь.

Стайлз издал резкий, хрипящий звук, который звучал неудобно, но решительно.

«А вот и да, — говорило его лицо. — Ты определенно идиот». 

Дерек не знает, какое у него сейчас выражение лица. Но Стайлз подбирается ближе, их плечи соприкасаются. Это такое простое движение, что должно было его успокоить, объяснить, что это всё игра или дурацкая шутка. Что Дерек не должен принимать это серьёзно, даже если бы хотел. Стайлз всегда готов притворяться, что у них не получается общаться. Потому что Дерек не единственный, кто иногда видит слишком много.

Вместо всего этого Дерек поворачивает голову и смотрит на него. Стайлз смотрит в ответ, будто он ждёт хоть какого-нибудь комментария или замечания. Или оскорбления. Но его глаза опускаются на губы Дерека, а затем взгляд быстро возвращается. Это и приглашение, и вопрос одновременно. Дерек не может придумать ни одной веской причины, почему он не должен это делать, и по крайней мере три, почему надо это сделать. Так что он целует его, одно короткое прикосновение к губам, и он снова вне зоны его личного пространства. Стайлз наблюдает за ним секунду, лицо ничего не выражает, но глаза светятся — холодная рука в волосах Дерека тянет его на себя. Второй поцелуй совсем другой.

Вдали слышен хруст. Дерек не смотрит, но он почти уверен, что это опять Скотт Маккол встречается с деревом.


End file.
